


i guess i could hold you for a little bit (what else could i do anyway)

by mjolnirdork



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Yoda - Freeform, Din Djarin - Freeform, Drabble, Oneshot, soft, the mandalorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjolnirdork/pseuds/mjolnirdork
Summary: Mando's set a course for home, but that's a long time coming.The Child doesn't talk, but it's a great listener, so Mando keeps its company.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	i guess i could hold you for a little bit (what else could i do anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> written after binging the entire season in two days. i regret nothing. 
> 
> warning: spoilers

The Child instantly falls asleep. 

Of course it would. 

Din Djarin lets out a small huff of air and turns his attention out the window. 

The Razor Crest drifts in space, floating amid the light of a thousand stars a thousand years away, a lone ship in a lone section of the galaxy, where inside a lone man sits in the front seat and contemplates by his lone self inside his lone helmet. A green child creature sleeps on blissfully beside the lone man, but that's beside the point. 

The lone man watches the light pass him by and contemplates. 

The Child wakes up and cries. 

"Good morning to you too, womp rat," Din tells it, tapping ordinates into the navigator. "Wanna help figure out where we're going?"

The Child chirps and waddles over, his miniscule hand reaching out for Din's gloved one. Din picks him up and sets him on his lap, keeping him away from the keypad. 

"Yeah, not this time, kid. I call the shots." 

The Child lets out an unidentifiable noise that can only be recognized as extreme sadness, which is adorable, but distracting. The Mandalorian's helmet shakes in disapprovement.

"What am I even gonna do with you?" he says. The Child turns its abnormally long ears up and blinks, its mouth curling into a smile. It must think the question affection. The Mandalorian doesn't do affection. 

But Din will pat its head regardless. It's the least he can do for the kid anyway. 

"A clan of two," the Armorer had said. That would make his least a lot more in Creed terms, now that he's thinking about it. 

The Child reaches out to touch a button, and Din has just enough presence of mind to grab its hand back, clutching its little brown hood a little closer. 

"No touching." the helmet shakes from side to side again at the kid's whimpers. "We've wasted enough time as is." Din punches numbers into the keypad, setting the Razor Crest to travel to the farthest planet from Nevarro he can think of. With any luck, it'll take 72 hours to even enter its sector, which should give plenty of space away from any Imps who still fancied their asset. Not that the Child was ever theirs to begin with. 

Din doesn't believe in cosmic entities, but if they were real he'd implore all of them to let this one thing happen. Let the Child find its home. Let him keep it safe. 

Let him keep it--

"Hey." The Mandalorian tugs a blaster from the Child's hand. "What were you doing with this thing anyway?" 

The Child beams, which is a terrible answer, but he'll allow it. 

The hyperdrive boosts itself into lightspeed, skyrocketing Din and his kid into the universe. Din heaves a sigh, and the Child, watching him, tries to do the same. It ends up toppling over, hitting the floor. It whimpers. 

Din looks to the side and carefully picks it up again. 

"Wonder where your parents are," Din mumbles softly, having nowhere else to look at except the blur of stars moving lightspeeds against them. The Child scrunches its little green nose. "You too? Well good, glad we're on the same page." 

The Child looks out the window, then back at Din, tilting its head. 

"me?" The Mandalorian scoffs. He's gone soft, his head's a rot from being blasted against the wall yesterday, why else is he engaging in a one-sided conversation with some creature whose name he doesn't even know? 

Maybe because the kid doesn't mind it. Who knows. 

"My parents... they died." Din doesn't think much of it, not that he doesn't have anything to think about it, but it's probably best not to think about it right now. The Child coos. "Mandalore took me in. Made me one of them." He tilts toward the Child. "If you were anything else I'd probably be taking you right now." Din doesn't acknowledge the small pang his chest feels when he says that.

If only. 

But then, would he really want the kid to be anything else than itself? 

The Child shuffles in Din's lap, plopping over to plunk its tiny self onto the Mandalorian's armor. It lets out a happy sound, ears turning up as its arms squeeze the Beskar plates. 

Oh, kid, is that a h u g?

Din closes his eyes. 

Okay kid. Okay.

A gloved hand surrounds the Child and holds him tight. 

"you know, you're a really clingy kid," Din sighs, turning his helmet back out the widow, patting the kid. 

The Child chirps in agreement.


End file.
